A typical image forming apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) capable of printing a document and image, includes a function for converting image data acquired by a scanner or the like into document data such as Portable Document Format (PDF).
There has been known, for example, an image processing apparatus that extracts, from image data, pieces of attribute data including character attributes, and determines which of the character attributes among the extracted pieces of attribute data corresponds to preliminarily stored character fonts. Then, the image processing apparatus performs vectorization using an outline corresponding to the determined font, and vectorizes attributes other than the character attributes by outlining as a line drawing. Finally, the image processing apparatus transmits vectorization attribute data, subjected to vectorization, to another apparatus.
However, in the above-described image processing apparatus, a character is only vectorized. Therefore, it was difficult to acquire font information such as the type of font or the character size of that character.
In other words, the font information is not identified at the time of being generated by a word processor software or the like, the font information serving as the source of image data. Therefore, it is difficult to convert the image data into the same document data as an original manuscript.